theultimatecombofandomcom-20200213-history
Dorovio Bold (SW)
Dorovio Bold was a Human female from the planet of Alderaan who originally served with the Galactic Empire before joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Early Life Dorovio was born in the City of Aru-E'den on Alderaan 21 years before the Battle of Yavin. The daughter of a Republic spy and a Clone Trooper, Dorovio spent her formative years in the company of her grandparents, having little contact with her mother and no knowledge of her father. When the Clone Wars ended, her mother retired to Alderaan, raising her through her tween years. As a little girl, Dorovio used to dream of flying with the Deltan Eagles of her homeworld, inspiring her to later become a pilot. Cycris IV Dorovio left her homeworld at the age of 13 to join the Imperial Academy on Cycris IV. Acting as a traditional school, with a heavy focus on military training, Dorovio was allowed to ferry back to her homeworld between grades. During her time at the academy, she formed a close friendship with fellow cadet Rina Rilde, a shy girl from the planet of Kuat. Inseparable from their first contact, she would stick up for Rina when other cadets attempted to bully her. Eventually, she formed friendships with fellow cadets Thyne Miller and Reeza Wilan. She also took a liking to her clone instructors, feeling a strange familial attraction to Instructors CT-777, CT-2653, and CT-1921. Shortly after starting her first semester, the academy would learn of a rebel assault on the Wayland Academy, ending in a public execution of staff and cadets. This act of terrorism enraged those stationed on Cycris IV, leading to increased Stormtrooper presence, and eventually the arrival of a strike team led by the Emperor's secret agent, Darth Vader. When the terrorist cell responsible for the Wayland massacre arrived on Cycris IV, Dorovio and Rina attempted to aid Lieutenant Ivane Diggory and the members of Protego Squad in defense of the academy. Despite their best efforts, the two were eventually captured by the rebels, however, prior to their execution, their captors were slain by Darth Vader and Clone Stormtroopers Recon and Dash. During her remaining years at the academy, Dorovio would go on to prove herself as a capable starfighter pilot and commando, earning her entrance into the Imperial Navy and the Starfighter Corps upon graduation. Despite wanting an Alderaan assignment, due to the Empire's limited presence in the system, she was instead assigned to protecting the Kuat Drive Yards. Rina, now a scout trooper, would join Lieutenant Diggory's Protego Squad before eventually getting reassigned to the minuscule garrison on Alderaan. Remember Alderaan Three years after becoming a TIE fighter pilot, Dorovio was engaged in a holocall with Rina, who at this time was serving on Alderaan. Suddenly, the call died, and Dorovio rushed to the break room on her station, discovering that Alderaan had been obliterated under suspicious circumstances. Later, while on the surface of Kuat, she witnessed a hijacked broadcast from the Rebel Alliance, exposing the Empire's treasonous act of destroying a peaceful sovereign planet. Enraged by the destruction of her homeworld, which brought with it the death of her family and her closest friend, Dorovio and fellow pilot Thyne Miller hatched a plan to defect to the alliance. Following the swift and decisive Rebel victory at Yavin, Dorovio arrived at the rebel base on Yavin IV alone, with Thyne being killed during their escape. Pleading her case to high command, they accepted her into the alliance moments before evacuating their base. Surrounded by the scrappy Rebel Alliance, Dorovio sat in mourning of everything she'd lost. Arvel Crynyd, leader of Green Squadron, would take Dorovio under his wing, supervising her rise through the rebel ranks. Together with Bran Klik, Roma Toff, Nanda Prowl, and Seeven Alick, they formed the RemAld (Remember Alderaan) Squadron. Together, the team would aid in the search that led to the discovery of Hoth. The Battle of Hoth Three years after the Battle of Yavin, the rebels were discovered on Hoth. One month prior to the battle, Dorovio met Krat Nyo, a former real estate agent from Alderaan, who was off-world selling properties at the time of their homeworld's destruction. Rescued by rebel commandos during a raid which freed defecting scientists and engineers, Krat had nothing to offer the alliance. After meeting Dorovio, he expressed an interest in piloting. Under her tutelage, he became good enough to fly an T-65 X-Wing Starfighter as her wingmate during Hoth's evacuation. While on Hoth, Dorovio and Krat became close, engaging in heartfelt conversations that explored their reasons for joining the rebellion. Hoth to Endor In the year between the battles of Hoth and Endor, Dorovio and Krat would join Bran Klick, and Roma Toff in several excursions to find information of the rumored Second Death Star. After a carefully orchestrated leak of Imperial intelligence, Dorovio, Krat, and Arvel Crynyd were sent on a mission to retrieve Roan Kegg, a defecting Imperial wingman from Kuat. After joining the alliance, Kegg noticed that Dorovio was similar to a girl his cousin would talk about all the time. Revealing that his cousin was Rina Rilde, Kegg remarked that the Empire had taken something from both of them. Roan and Dorovio eventually became close friends, sharing tales of academy life, as well as fond memories of Rina. After some time, the rebels were assembled for a briefing at Sullust. Rumors of the Death Star II were true, and it was time to strike one final time at the heart of the Empire. Dorovio flew with Red Squadron during the Battle of Endor, barely surviving the assault. Witnessing the death of Arvel Crynyd, Dorovio soberly remembered his sacrifice alongside Bran, Roma, Krat, and Roan during the celebration on Endor. Post-Endor After Endor, RemAld Squadron was reformed, now consisting of Lieutenant Commander Dorovio Bold, Bran Klik, Roma Toff, Krat Nyo, Roan Kegg, Paige Breaker, and Grillion pilot Preaya Nes. The squadron fought in the Battle for Kuat Drive Yards, and eventually the Battles of Jolim and Nova Pri. Six months after Endor, Dorovio and her fellow wingmates were stationed on the Alderaanian colony of Jolim. There, she took a liking to a boy named Orion. Caring for him like a younger brother, Dorovio would play ball with the boy and his friends, while regaling them with tales of heroism. When members of the Imperial Remnant, led by General Leland Preece and Moff Ornov Krov, attacked the planet, stormtroopers gunned down several civilians, including Orion, whose body was discovered by Dorovio during the evacuation. Moments after the defeat at Jolim, Dorovio and her squad were assigned to inspect an abandoned Imperial listening post located on Nova Pri alongside Iroh Judas and his Crimson Squadron. After several pilots were found murdered, Dorovio begins to suspect that a traitor is among them. Discovering that Iroh is the Imperial Agent, Dorovio and her surviving rebels call in reinforcements to rescue them as Iroh had sabotaged their fighters. Wedge Antilles and Phantom Wing responded to the SOS, engaging Imperial forces over the planet's surface. During their time on Nova Pri, Krat revealed to Dorovio that he held romantic feelings for her, to which she responded kindly. After the death of Iroh Judas, once they had rejoined the New Republic fleet, the two got married. Shortly afterwards, all New Republic forces were called to engage the Empire's forces one final time at the Battle of Jakku. During the battle, Krat's X-Wing was shot down, and he crashed in the sand. Dorovio raced to his rescue, coming face to face with Ivane Diggory and his team. Once friends, they were now on opposing sides. However, their mutual respect allowed Ivane and his squad to stand down, and Dorovio allowed them to escape. Before they escaped into the Unknown Regions, Ivane sent Dorovio a message, letting her know that they would always be her family, no matter what. Personality Dorovio was an energetic and spunky teenager, who eventually matured into a level-headed commander through war and tragedy. Despite her not knowing her father, she was an excellent combatant due to her clone heritage. Dorovio was kind, always willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt. She aided Rina in social interactions, and later helped Krat explore his potential as a pilot. She suffered from PTSD, and began having nightmares that relived the traumatic experiences of losing her friends and loved ones. Relationships Dorovio held a large number of friendships, from childhood acquaintances, to fellow cadets, to stormtroopers and her fellow pilots, both Rebel and Imperial. Her closest friend was Rina Rilde, a special friendship that lasted for years. After meeting Roan, the two became close as well, and eventually her friendship with Krat became romantic. Dorovio also developed motherly tendencies towards the orphaned Orion, eventually naming a son after him.